P-99 Spitfire II
The '''Marshall-Lewis P-99 ''Spitfire II' is a high performance fighter jointly operated by the IKN, IKAF, and IMG. They are capable of high speed, and have a fairly long range depending on weapons load and configuration. Background Once the IKN began operating jet aircraft from its carriers, it acquired a multitude of aircraft from different nations and manufacturers. Not surprisingly, this proved a logistical nightmare, with each carrier having to provide parts and armament for a plethora of aircraft, reducing capacity for armament and limiting spare parts available to a specific model. Pilot training also proved difficult, as combat pilots might find themselves piloting one aircraft on one mission, and on the next mission piloting another aircraft for the same role. This prompted the IKN Admiralty to begin work on a new high performance multi role aircraft. Meanwhile, the IKAF was finding its current fighter aircraft were insufficient for many of their mission requirements. Most glaringly, they lacked an escort aircraft capable of keeping pace with the [[B-95 Phoenix|B-95 ''Phoenix]] high speed bomber. An interceptor capable of intercepting such a bomber was also needed, and it was decided to develop a new aircraft capable of both roles, along with other mission parameters. Development Around the same time, the IKN and IKAF submitted their requests for funding of the new aircraft to the Oligarchical Council. The Council, not wanting to spend more money than needed, suggested to the two branches that they should find out if a joint service aircraft was feasible. After some research in to the problem, it was decided that a single aircraft could meet the needs of both services, the Oligarchical Council approved funding for the new plane. Due to the bomber escort and interception role planned for the new aircraft, it was decided that a maximum speed greater than that of the B-95 Phoenix. It was decided that Mach 4 would be a reasonable goal to achieve, whilst still keeping the dogfighting maneuverability that the navy wanted. Eventually, all the requirements were met, or a compromise made for one party or the other. Design The P-99''is composed of a fuselage housing the pilot, weapons, engines, avionics, and other gear. A semi-delta wing, and a twin tail minting an unique "split cruciform" tail. Fuel, and some weapons, are carried in the wing. Operational History Early World War V The XP-99 Program saw the aircraft entering early production as the War of Betrayal was heating up. The first production models saw combat mere hours after they left the production lines, with an elite group of the first P-99s fighting at the Battle of Neviston. They went on to serve in other battles, including the Assault on Aubrey Base, and actions in Australia. Human-Sith War With the War of Betrayal in full swing, a new and powerful enemy arrived, the Sith. Sending a fleet of powerful warships to an AIF city, they began a direct assault on said city. P-99s and other fighters engaged the Sith fighters in the skies above, and some managed to land missile strikes on the enemy warships. Due to their presence mostly on surface carriers, P-99s saw only limited service against the Sith. World War Five TBA Variants *P-99A: The original A model of the ''Spitfire II has 2 seats, one for the pilot, and one for a WO/RIO. They can also be used for VIP transport. These are often used in the interceptor and escort roles. *P-99B: The B model is used as a trainer, and is outwardly identical to the A model. Both seats have flight controls, and a reduced weapons capacity is installed. They can be used for combat, but usually only fly mock training battles. *P-99C: The C model is an improved single seat variant. Equipped with a new radar and nosecone, the fighter has better radar sets that can be used by one crew member. Other improvements include higher payload, more powerful engines, higher top speed, and better handling. These are generally used in a multi role setting, and have proven to be both valuable fighters, and potent strike aircraft. Operators Alliance of Imperial Fleets *Imperial Kevin Navy *Imperial Marine Guard *Imperial Kevin Air Force United States of America *United States Navy (as the "F-99D") Category:Aircraft Category:Fighter Jets Category:Aerospace Fighter Category:Military Equiptment Category:Vessel classes by CRG Kevin1